


I Was Dead

by virusq



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Injury, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill can take care of herself and she's determined to prove it to Varric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Dead

"Varric!" Merrill squeals excitedly, extracting her staff from a fresh bandit corpse. "I did it! I defended myself! I..."

She turns to the party and deflates; so absorbed in her duel that she missed the actual ambush. Amidst the ruffian remains now decorating the alley, Fenris struggles with the dead mabari latched to his thigh. Bloodied, Marian rifles through the bodies in a panic.

"Varric, did you…?"

"Sorry, Daisy. I was dead at the time." Varric croaks weakly, returning to his senses. He flinches as Marian plucks arrows from his person, then smiles through a split lip. "Do it again?"


End file.
